


You Know Better Babe

by shockvaluecola



Series: It Will Come Back [2]
Category: Justified
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Desperation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockvaluecola/pseuds/shockvaluecola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd is <em>such</em> an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Better Babe

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is a thing now.

"Can you feel it, Raylan? That burn, that need in your belly?"

The words didn't even really matter. It was the way Boyd purred them out, the way his tongue seemed to caress the syllables that made Raylan shiver and arch into nothing. He'd been ignoring Boyd's insistent calls all night, so Boyd was just leaving him voicemails, knowing that Raylan wouldn't be able to resist listening eventually. He made a fist and bit down on his knuckle, closing his eyes as he tried to control himself, but his fingers had gone and called Boyd back before he could seem to control it.

"Why, Raylan Givens." His voice was deep and dark and honey-sweet, like coffee with too much sugar. "I cannot possibly guess to what I might owe this unexpected pleasure."

The rhythm of his voice made it obvious he found this funny, and it was all Raylan could do not to growl. "You're an asshole."

"And you must be desperate for relief."

Raylan managed to control his needy whimper into a harsh exhale, squeezing himself over his pants even though it did absolutely no good. The cage around his cock made sure he got no benefit.

"It's all right, darlin'. Just three more days 'til I get to see you, and if you're _real_ good for me..." He paused after the word real, to let it sink in. "...I might let it come off 'fore I send you back."

The mere possibility being offered like that took all of Raylan's frustration and replaced it with need. There was nothing he wanted more than Boyd's hands on him, Boyd's cock being given to him. "God damn it, Boyd." His voice sounded weak even to his own ears.

"You might wanna watch your tone with me, cowboy. Just think about how bad that cock would throb if I told you my plans, how as soon as we're alone you're gonna be on your knees chokin' on my cock. How I'll be grabbin' your hair the way you like and pushin' you down on it, even if you gag..."

Raylan exhaled sharply and took the phone away from his ear, pressing it into the blankets of the bed. When he dared raise it again, Boyd was laughing.

"If it's that bad, you could drive down to Harlan tonight, I'll stay up. 'Course, by the time you got here you might be rethinkin' your choice, and if you did still want it off there'd be a price to pay. Now, I can't guarantee it'd be somethin' that all your fellow marshals wouldn't see in the mornin'..."

There was another exhale, because they both knew that Raylan was stuck in this cage until Saturday. There was no way he was driving down to Harlan. "You're an asshole," he said again, because he had nothing else to say.

"Mmm. Why don't you go run yourself a nice cold bath, cowboy, and I'll tell you what to do after that."


End file.
